1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating an oil circuit, in particular for a vehicle, a device for a vehicle, in particular for a commercial vehicle, and a vehicle, in particular a commercial vehicle, for performing the method and/or with the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An internal combustion engine is usually supplied with oil by an oil circuit. The oil can be used in this case for both lubricating the internal combustion engine and also for cooling the internal combustion engine. Such an oil circuit regularly comprises at least one oil cooler, by which the oil flowing through the oil circuit is cooled. The oil cooler is often in the form of a heat absorbing heat exchanger of a coolant circuit, by which both the internal combustion engine and also the oil flowing through the oil circuit can be cooled.
Furthermore, the oil circuit usually also comprises at least one temperature sensor, by which the temperature of the oil flowing through the oil circuit is measured downstream of the oil cooler and upstream of the internal combustion engine when looking in the direction of flow of the oil. By the temperature sensor, it can be checked or monitored whether or not the oil flowing through the oil circuit is at the desired temperature. The oil circuit is usually configured such that the oil flowing through the oil circuit has a working temperature of 85 to 100° C. in the region of the temperature sensor in a wide region of the working point of the engine. Owing to such a working temperature of the oil, it is prevented that the oil, in particular with the internal combustion engine under full load, is heated strongly such that it is damaged or high mixed friction occurs.